


Isolation

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, First Time, Het, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Kira and Dukat are stuck together. Dukat, of course, takes advantage.





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in 1997 and is among my first fan fiction works.

Dukat was sitting in the middle of the floor with his slender legs folded underneath him. His eyes were closed shut and the soft lighting played across his seasoned face, creating fascinating shadows across the alien ridges. He looked like he was meditating. His arms rested on his muscular thighs, palms facing upwards. He hadn't moved since the doors to his quarters slid open and she had stepped inside. Kira watched him intently from the other end of the room and she wished she could get out of there before he noticed her presence. Unfortunately she couldn't. She had important information for him, but the sight of Dukat sitting there, so at peace, made her rather curious. She had never seen any sign that he might have stronger beliefs than those he had for the State and for Cardassia. Kira couldn't help but smiling in spite of the grave situation. 

"Do you find me amusing, Major?" Dukat inquired. As far as Kira could see his eyes were still closed and she felt a shiver run down her spine. How did he know it was her and how did he know she was smiling? Dukat's sensibilities where she was concerned were sometimes uncanny. He lifted his head slightly to look at her. His gaze was as firm as ever, but there was a slight sparkle in the depths of those blue eyes. His cheeks dimpled as he smiled widely towards her. "What can I do for you? I trust you didn't seek me out because you wanted the pleasure of my charming company?"

"No, you can rest assured of that!" she agreed. "Dr. Bashir has issued a station-wide quarantine. He was presented with a case of viral infection he didn't recognize and the subject died a few minutes ago. Since your quarters are on the way to mine the Captain sent me here to inform you that no one is allowed on or off the station until this matter is resolved. All station-residents are confined to quarters for the time being."

"Oh, I see," Dukat said, as the humor fled from his features instantly and he continued with more concern in his voice. "Where is Ziyal?" 

Kira smiled reassuringly. 

"She is still on Bajor, which means that she is out of harm's way."

Dukat sighed in relief. Their eyes met in mutual understanding. His concern for his daughter was quite touching, after all. In a flowing movement he rose to his feet, as agile as a teenager. Kira couldn't help but admire his gracefulness. She might not like the man, but she realized to her surprise that he had some qualities she had come to admire. 

Suddenly the light flickered and a loud humming noise reached them. Kira was just about to contact Ops when her comm-badge chirped:

"Sisko to Kira!" 

"Kira here" she responded. "What just happened?"

"Where are you?" The Captain's voice sounded concerned. "Are you still with Gul Dukat?"

"Yes… "

"I'm sorry, Major, but it appears that you are stuck in there for the time being. There's been a station-wide malfunction. Dr. Bashir found the source of the infection in a nest of voles in upper pylon four."

"And?" Kira prompted. "Why does this mean I have to stay here?" 

"These damned voles have eaten through wiring and conduits, making the emergency forcefields act up on us. Several of those animals are loose on the station. We've got people in environmental suits all over the place."

"Okay… " Kira sounded impatient. Where was the captain going with all this anyway? He sensed her impatience and continued: 

"In essence - you're locked up. Chief O'Brien and his team are working on the technical bits, but there are several levels of force-fields they have to work their way through and the vole infestation isn't making their work any easier! This place has turned into a god damned circus!"

"How long might this take?" Kira groaned. 

"I am sorry, Major, but I honestly don't know. Chief O'Brien has a lot of work cut out for him before he gets there! Maybe a few hours." 

"All right, I suppose I'll just have to get all chummy with Dukat, then!" 

The comm-link was cut off after Kira heard the suppressed laughter from the captain

Kira plopped down on one of Dukat's couches. He was standing merely a couple of feet away and his superior smile made her fume. He seemed so at ease with the entire situation. He never let anything disturb him. 

"So, this is the part where we get chummy - is it?" he teased her. He smiled and she desperately wanted to leave the room. 

"Don't you get any ideas, Dukat!" she spat. 

He moved silently around the table and sat down on the couch in front of her. His legs spread wide and his arm resting on the back of the sofa. She watched him and grew even angrier at his seemingly comfortable position. His lean frame took up most of the couch. Kira gritted her teeth. That man was always - spreading his limbs - everywhere. He was smiling ingratiatingly towards her. 

"So, Major. How do you suggest we pass the time?" he asked mildly. Even that remark didn't sound innocent coming from him. "If you are going to be stuck here for hours, we might as well find something to occupy ourselves with. I gather I won't be getting much sleep…" 

Kira didn't answer. She felt really uncomfortable. His quarters seemed so small all of the sudden. She had spent a lot of time in this man's company. More time than she'd care to remember. She had also spent lengthy times alone with him, but never forced together in a small space like this. 

"We might as well get comfortable. Let me check whether the replicators are still on-line."

"I am not hungry!" Kira said and was immediately contradicted by her growling stomach. She hadn't eaten since breakfast. Dukat chuckled.

"It seems your digestive system begs to differ…"

He rose from the couch, and towered above her a few seconds before turning around and walking over to the replicator. It was still functioning. 

"Here we are, Major. Fortunately, it seems the voles haven't eaten through the wiring to these just yet, which means we can replicate a nice meal and try to make ourselves comfortable while we wait."

"I don't have the patience to just sit around and wait!" she snarled. 

Dukat just grinned wider. It was quite obvious to her that he was really enjoying this situation. Her being locked up in his quarters like this was making him beam with joy. Why wasn't she surprised?

"Major - Nerys…" He smirked at the positively menacing look she gave him at the mention of her first name. "There isn't much we can do. There is no reason for you to be uncomfortable, so let us enjoy a pleasant dinner together. It's not like we haven't done that before without killing each other." 

"How can you talk about eating when people are dying out there!"

"Ah, my dear Major, you are taking this far too seriously, are you not? It sounded to me as if Chief O'Brien and the others have the situation well in hand, and you will probably be free to leave my quarters in a couple of hours at the most. Surely we can pass this amount of time without getting on each other's nerves?" 

Kira rose from the couch and started pacing back and forth in front of the door. She felt like a caged animal, and he was already getting on her nerves and he knew it! Not to mention how much he was enjoying it too! Being locked up wasn't her idea of "getting comfortable" - unless she had locked herself up in her quarters willingly - with her lover or something…

Kira froze in her tracks at the images that thought provoked in her mind. Memories of nights when she had been dreaming about this man, came flooding back. She flushed slightly and turned around to continue pacing. She couldn't look at him. He knew her too well. Those cold blue eyes could bore so deep inside her mind sometimes. It seemed he could read her like an open book. Right now her head filled with images of her soft, peach colored limbs entangled with Dukat's grayish, wiry body on a bed. Their bodies glistening with a fine sheen of sweat after lovemaking. Lovemaking? Ha! That man wouldn't recognize love if it jumped up and bit him in the face! 

Other images of him sitting by a grave, holding a Bajoran pledge bracelet, flashed through her mind. Images of the tears in his eyes as he mourned Ziyal's mother… His lean shape had seemed so lost at that moment. 

Where did all these things come from anyway? She knew where they came from - she had to admit to herself that it wasn't the first time she had thought about Dukat in a sexual manner. Despite the fact that he was Cardassian, despite his former position, she found him incredibly attractive. That moment on Dozaria when she found him mourning for Naprem was the moment she began looking upon Dukat as an individual and a man with needs and dreams - not only as the oppressor of Bajor. 

"What do you want, Major?" His rich, vibrant voice cut through her thoughts and made her start. 

"What?" she asked, turning around to look at him. She regretted it the moment she met his scrutinizing gaze. He was standing all too close, as his habit was. She could still feel her face flushing and the way he looked at her made it worse. He looked like he wanted to eat her. She just knew her cheeks were turning a deep shade of crimson. Not to mention the slight shivers his closeness sent down her spine. 

"What do you want to… eat… Major?" he clarified and looked at her with more than a hint of amusement in his eyes. It was as if he knew perfectly well what she had been thinking about and she turned angry again. It had nothing to do with her. It was just one of those stupid, random thoughts she had no control over. But once she had thought them, they became very disturbing. 

"Oh!" she said, feeling uneasy. "Whatever you're having," she responded and forced her embarrassment away. He turned around and went back to the replicator, as if to let her compose herself in private. She listened to him as he ordered several Bajoran dishes, and couldn't help her eyes from following his well-formed legs as he moved. 

"Unfortunately, the Federation has a very small variety of Cardassian dishes on file…" he began conversationally. "… but I suppose you aren't very fond of Cardassian cuisine anyway?" 

He set the plates down on the table and with a gesture he invited her to sit. She shook her head, amazed, but grateful that Dukat had let her off the hook so easily. She lifted her gaze suspiciously. It wasn't like him to pass up a good opportunity to hit on her, or to miss something as significant as her discomfiture. 

"Actually, I haven't tasted many Cardassian dishes. Apart from Larish Pie I am very much in the dark when it comes to the cooking of your homeworld," she admitted, allowing him to lead her into the conversation. Any topic was better than his finding out what had gone through her mind, only moments ago. 

"Well, I assure you, you haven't missed much," Dukat admitted dryly as he poured himself a glass of white, Risean wine. 

"You mean to tell me you don't like Cardassian food?"

"Bajoran cuisine is more to my liking," he admitted and shot her a glance. 

She followed his movements as he gracefully poured the wine without spilling a drop. His pale hand was gripping the bottle almost tenderly, and the delicate glass in his other hand seemed so fragile between his gray fingers. Dukat had set the lighting to Cardassian standards, giving the environment a slightly intimate feeling and his skin looked soft in the dim light. His attention was focused on what he was doing. Dukat always had that ability, to concentrate fully on what he was occupying himself with. He was passionate, attentive and focused. Kira drank the sight of him. 

"Would you care to taste?" he said and looked at her with a smile. Kira realized he had been looking at her, while she was staring at him, for quite some time. Again she blushed. What was wrong with her today? It was clear to her that he wasn't just talking about the wine. 

* * *

Dukat watched Kira intently as she lowered her gaze once again. Her tendency to avoid looking him in the eye had him intrigued. She never avoided his gaze. She usually watched him with those brown eyes as if he was dirt she just scraped off her boot. Then again she had never been forced to spend any lengthy amount of time with him in such an intimate manner as this. 

He leaned forward and poured wine into the glass she was holding. He made it a point to brush his fingers lightly against the soft skin of her hand. She shuddered visibly underneath his touch, but he could wager his soul that it wasn't in disgust. 

Dukat put down the bottle of wine and attacked his food with gusto. Interesting developments like these always made him hungry. The food tasted better than anything he had eaten in months. Maybe because he could watch major Kira's lovely features while he ate. She seemed very disturbed by the whole situation and the crimson color of her cheeks had not dissipated entirely. This was most fascinating indeed. 

While he ate, his keen mind started making up plans on how he could take advantage of Kira's unexpected responsiveness. Would he finally be allowed to satiate his desires for this Bajoran woman? He dared not hope too much or read too much into her behavior. He would not allow himself to be disappointed this evening. 

They ate silently for a few moments until Dukat had had enough. This was major Kira's worst failing; her inability to make conversation. He sighed deeply. This woman had it all. Although she might not be considered beautiful by Cardassian standards he found her looks most attractive. She also had a spirit he admired greatly. Many were the times he had tried to reach inside that woman to get to know her better, but she had always pushed him away. Sad really, but he could understand her. He was, after all, the former Prefect of Bajor. 

Considering her intelligence he couldn't expect her to just forget it, as much as he would like her to. But what intrigued him most were the sparks that flew in the air as soon as they were together. The Bajoran would love to blame it all on the hatred she felt for him, but he knew better. No matter how much she tried to hide it he knew she was attracted to him as well. He would just have to get her to admit it. 

"So, Major, how shall we spend the rest of the evening? Surely we have enough in common to make interesting conversation?" 

"We have nothing in common, Dukat and I just want to get out  
of here!" she spat.  
"Oh, I'm sure you do, but there is nothing we can do about that now, is there?" he asked. "I would only be too happy to show you any hidden crawl-spaces or doors. But I am afraid there are none. Cardassian architecture may be inventive, but it is purely functional. I suggest instead of sitting here, getting angry with me - who is clearly not to blame for this unfortunate accident - you and I could find some way to - entertain - ourselves while we wait?" The way he spoke told her exactly what he had on his mind. 

He grinned wickedly at her, and he felt the tension in his body when he saw her face flush crimson once more. How delightful! The major must have some rather disturbing thoughts today. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. Casually he stretched his legs until his feet accidentally brushed against hers. He let his foot slide along her calf in a caressing movement. She snorted. 

"Dukat!"

He stopped grinning as she pulled her feet back and stared at him angrily. He wouldn't want to make her truly upset. 

"Any other suggestions?" he said mildly. 

"Oh, you would just love that wouldn't you!" she growled. 

"What are you referring to, Major? I simply meant to… "

"I know exactly what you meant! That particular thing will not happen in a million years!" 

A surge of desire shot through Dukat's body when he saw the fire in those brown eyes. 

* * * 

She rose from the chair, trying not to reveal just how excited that invitation of his really made her. Instead she stared at him with sparks flying in her eyes. Too late, Kira realized she had pushed him just a tad too far. She had challenged him for the last time. She tried to back away, but by then he was already holding her arms in a steady grip. 

"Oh, are you really sure about that?" he purred softly. 

His gaze locked onto hers and Kira realized that all she had done and said to this man before was nothing compared to what was going on now. He had looked at her with desire in his eyes many times, but nothing had prepared her for the depth of emotion shining in his eyes at this moment. She was mesmerized and totally unable to move. Every fantasy she had ever had about Dukat, and there had been a few, came back to haunt her. His grip around her wrists softened and she could have gotten away if she had wanted to, yet she was not moving. 

Dukat's eyes held her captive. She had never seen how amazing they were before. They bordered somewhere between gray and blue, not really giving way to a single color, and right now they were filled with passion. That didn't scare her. What scared her was that his passion was met with an equally strong desire within her. 

He leaned forward, his nose so close it nearly touched hers. His breath was warm against her skin as it brushed her face. She didn't know what to say or what to do. All she knew was what she wanted. She wanted Dukat to kiss her. Desperately. Subconsciously she wet her dry lips. She wanted him to plant that thin, gray mouth against hers and kiss her breathless. 

Instead he backed away from her with a predatory glint in his eyes. His breathing was normal and nothing gave away that he was as turned on as she was. Kira blushed, her cheeks hot with embarrassment as she realized he knew how much she wanted him and wouldn't do anything about it. Her body screamed for his touch, but she forced herself to calm down. 

Then he spoke softly to her. He was still standing rather close, but he wasn't touching her. 

"You want me," he stated with amazement in his voice, as if that fact truly surprised him. 

Kira looked up, her eyes again fuming with anger. She knew he was right, but she had managed to regain control of herself. She couldn't believe that she had let her guard down so he found out how attracted to him she really was. So far she had always managed to throw him off balance and keep him second-guessing her, not really sure what or how she felt about him. She had always managed to make him believe that hatred was all she could ever feel. Now, he knew that was wrong. 

"Why does this embarrass you?" he asked. He tilted his head and his eyes shone with puzzlement. "You have always known how I feel about you. Why should your desire for me be so humiliating to you when you know that it is reciprocated?" 

Kira decided she might as well admit it. She had already shown how she felt, there was no longer any reason to deny it. She could try to make him understand, and maybe he would leave her alone? She moved away from the wall and shivered as his steady gaze followed her every move. 

"You really don't see it, do you?" she nearly cried. "You are so caught up in yourself and your carnal desires that you don't realize that I hate myself for being attracted to you!" 

"But whatever for?" he asked. He moved further away from her and sat on the sofa. His voice sounded genuinely shocked. "Your desires are nothing you can control. You can decide whether you act upon them or not, but you can not control them." Like before he made himself comfortable. He crossed his legs and Kira couldn't help but follow his movements from where he was standing. She enjoyed looking at him so much and now he knew it. The freedom this knowledge gave her made it impossible to look away. She no longer had anything to hide. Never before had the electricity between them been so tangible.

"But I hate you, I hate what you did to Bajor," she said tiredly, as much to herself as to him. "And I can not understand how I can find you attractive under those circumstances."

"There is a powerful energy between us," he admitted. "Whether we act upon it or not is entirely up to you. I will not force myself upon you, so that you can cry 'rape' when you are finally able to leave my quarters. So, for now I am content with doing something else. Do you have any suggestions?" he asked. 

"For now?" she spat. "You sound like you expect us to have some kind of sexual relationship in the future!" But she drew a sigh of relief at the promise he made. He wouldn't force himself on her. That made her feel just a little bit safer. He smiled that infuriatingly smug smile of his and said:

"We will, Major. The only question is when." 

Her irritation grew. She knew that if she stayed here, he would be right, and 'when' would be tonight. She patted her comm-badge with a desperate gesture. 

"Kira to Sisko!" 

"Sisko here" 

"How is everything progressing?" she asked. 

"It looks as though this will take the better part of the night. There is a medical emergency in one of the crew-quarters. A young woman has gone into premature labor. Dr. Bashir tells me it is due to stress and O'Brien is forced to make those quarters his priority. You will have to wait."

Kira shut the com-link off and gritted her teeth.

"It seems…" said Dukat. "…you are stuck here with me for the remainder of this night."

* * * 

She was so close to giving in - he could feel it. He prided himself of being a man of his word, so he was not going to force himself upon her. But not forcing himself upon her left many other options to explore. He could tease her. That would be most interesting. 

* * *

The mischievous smile on Dukat's lips made Kira's heart flutter. He had something on his mind and she was quite sure she would not like it. 

"Do you wish to know what you are missing?" he grinned. 

"No!" she said breathlessly and he knew as well as she did that she was just lying. His smile grew wider and he patted the sofa. 

"Come sit beside me."

Kira didn't even dignify that with an answer. 

"Computer, increase light levels with 50%," Kira asked. She hoped that the higher illumination would make her more comfortable. She realized her mistake as she watched Dukat sitting on the couch. The light only enhanced his attractiveness. He rose from the sofa and moved closer. 

"Does that make you feel better?" he grinned. His slender shape was looking as ravishing as ever. The way he moved and the way he spoke, it all seemed to cry out his seductiveness. She wanted him and couldn't tear her eyes off of him, and he didn't really do anything. Kira had been drawn to him for a long time now. Caught in his quarters she felt like a caged animal. There was nowhere to go and nowhere to flee. She couldn't run away from her own feelings. 

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked. 

Kira shook her head and swallowed. 

"No thank you," she replied. 

"Computer - decrease light level to its previous setting," Dukat said and the quarters fell into that intimate atmosphere they had been moments earlier. Kira sighed. 

That's when he began. 

"You are such a beautiful woman, Major." He looked at her with open hunger in his eyes and she felt herself tremble at his honest admiration. "You have the most wonderful skin I have ever seen, it looks so soft and delicate. I want to touch it. I want to feel the texture of that skin. It looks like it is as soft as Tholian silk, and I want desperately to find out. I would love to kiss you. If you would allow me, I would move closer to you and put my hands on your shoulders to pull you into my arms. Then I would look you in the eyes, just to let you know how much I desire you. When you have seen the passion there I would bend forward and plant my lips on yours. First I would kiss you gently, pressing lightly against that ruby mouth of yours, feeling the warmth of your full lips against mine. I would not yet deepen the kiss however. Instead I would let my kisses travel from your mouth to your cheekbone, slowly kissing and licking my way down your throat… I would let my fingers trace the collar of your uniform before I open the clasp and push the garment aside. That is when I would move my hands from your shoulders to cup your head in my hands. I would pull it back slightly so that you would expose the delicate skin of your collarbone to my eyes and my caresses, then I would lean forward to taste it. I've wondered so many times what that skin tastes like and I would let myself really savor it, before moving back onto your red, full lips. You have such delicious lips, Kira…" 

His vibrant voice was so seductive and Kira's breathing was becoming ragged. She knew she should be angry with him and with an enormous effort she cleared her throat and finally found her voice:

"Would you stop that, Dukat! You promised…"

"What? - What exactly did I promise?" he asked huskily and moved just a little bit closer, back into her personal space. Kira felt her skin tingle at his closeness. His words made her feel like he had already touched her. She wanted to reach out to him, pull him closer and beg him to do all those things he just promised her. 

"You promised you wouldn't force yourself upon me." She was whispering and she could hardly recognize her own voice. It was husky with restrained desire and she could see Dukat's eyes glimmer. They darkened at the sound of her whisper. But he didn't touch her. 

"I am not forcing myself upon you, Major. I am merely telling you what I want to do to you. I am telling you of my desire for you. That is a compliment, is it not? You should learn to take my compliments… Would you like me to continue?" he teased her. 

She couldn't tell him to stop; she didn't want him to stop. Oh, Prophets, that voice, Kira whimpered inside. So many were the times when she had asked him to shut up. To stop one of those longwinded speeches he seemed so good at. Not because she was irritated with him, but because she knew, if she let herself listen to him and let herself really enjoy that deep, vibrant and seductive voice, she would do something she would regret. 

Now she couldn't shut it out, and he wouldn't just stop. Without even knowing it, Dukat had chosen the best way possible to make her give in to her desires. Listening to that voice, speaking so softly, so sexy about what he would like to do to her was slowly driving her wild. 

Then he continued:

"I would like to put my hands around your waist, just to see if I could reach around it. Then, when I have satisfied my curiosity, I would let them slide upward, slowly, over your flat stomach. I would touch your ribs lightly before I reach up to the place my hands desire most. I would close my eyes briefly to enjoy the feel of you. To enjoy the incredible sensations you're giving me. I would stand there, unable to believe that you are actually letting me touch you. Almost respectfully I would finally let my hands cup your full breasts, squeezing ever so gently. They would feel so soft against my palms, fill my hands so nicely, and I would continue caressing them, letting my thumbs brush lightly over your sensitive skin."

Kira gasped at the incredible images his words were creating in her mind. He wasn't even touching her, and she wanted him more than she had ever wanted any man in her life. He was standing more than a couple of feet away, looking at her with those incredible eyes of his. But they were no longer blue. His pupils were so fully dilated that they seemed black. He continued speaking and Kira let her eyes flutter shut to enjoy his baritone as he kept seducing her with words. 

"Your nipples would stiffen at my touch and I would lean forward to kiss your lips once more. You kiss me back. Hesitantly at first, but then with more passion as you find yourself unable to resist the desire you feel for me. I kiss you more deeply. This time there would be no hesitation in your response. You would press your lips against mine voluntarily. A whimper would slip out of your mouth as I pull you closer to me. Our bodies touch for the first time, and I gasp into your mouth as I feel my hardness press against your supple body. I would seek to deepen the kiss and my tongue would brush against your soft lips. Your would answer me by letting your tongue flick out to meet mine. I would have yielded to the attraction long ago, because I have desired you for so long and I have never wanted to hide it or fight it."

Kira could hear how Dukat moved closer so she opened her eyes. He was looking at her, and their eyes locked. The hunger in his gaze matched her own. She could feel the blush rising on her cheeks and her neck. It seemed to spread all over her body. Her nipples stiffened against the rough fabric of her uniform and an insistent throbbing made itself evident between her thighs. She couldn't believe he was doing all this with his voice. Imagine what she would feel if he made good on his promises - when, he made good on his promises… 

Suddenly she threw caution to the wind and she stepped forward. Now there was merely an inch of space between their bodies. She kept looking him in the eye. For the first time there was no hesitation inside her and she did nothing to hide the feelings she had been fighting the whole evening, her entire life. 

"Don't stop talking, Dukat," she whispered. "Tell me what you're going to do to me and then do it…" 

His eyes darkened even more. He undid the clasp of his armor and pulled it off, slowly and without letting go of her gaze. 

"This will only be in the way," he said huskily and threw it on the couch behind them. Kira gasped as she saw him without the horrid thing for the first time ever. Underneath it, he was wearing a black shirt, clinging tightly to his finely muscled torso. She couldn't tear her eyes off him and she reached out to touch him. He slid his arms around her slim waist, and pulled her into his embrace. She gasped as their bodies touched. His thighs pressed against hers. The taut muscles on his chest pressed against her soft breasts and she enjoyed the feeling of him so close. 

"I want to kiss your cheek, to feel that soft skin against my mouth and the ridges on my chin," he whispered. "I want to do all those things I told you about, I want to touch you all over…"

Kira had never before realized how seductive words could be, if they were used in the proper manner. Somehow it felt so right that it was Dukat, the eloquent, who taught her this fact. 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her mouth. Kira's mind went reeling. As good as his voice had made her feel it was nothing like the real thing, and just as he predicted, she whimpered into his mouth as his gentle hands began caressing her body. She couldn't believe what she was doing and yet she couldn't believe she had waited so long to do it. His scent, his lips, his caresses and his body pressing against hers felt so good. He was slender, even more slender than she was in some ways and yet his body left no question as to the strength it harbored. 

She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. His neck-ridges were darker than she was used to and she watched in fascination as he threw his head back and seemed to enjoy the pressure her arms caused against them. She didn't know much about Cardassian physiology so she whispered a little tentatively. 

"What do you want me to do, Dukat? Tell me what you like…"

It felt exhilarating to leave the control over to him so completely. She never used to do that, but for some reason, right now it felt like the right thing to do. It felt like what she wanted to do. 

"Oh," he gasped. "You're doing just fine… " His hands slid down her back and planted themselves firmly on her buttocks. It felt like his large hands held her cheeks completely and it was a very arousing sensation. He moved his hands in circular motion and she reveled in the pleasant feelings his caresses provoked. Almost imperceptibly he ground his hips against her. She moaned silently into his mouth as he kissed her again. This time, the kiss deepened and their tongues met. He tasted of the spices from the hasperaat and his tongue was more agile than a Bajoran's. She sighed at the images that thought provoked in her mind and smiled against his lips. 

"What?" he wondered. 

"Oh nothing."

"Tell me…" he insisted. 

"Your tongue… it's different. It's soft and familiar, but so - agile…" she blushed. 

"Oh, and you wonder what I can do with this tongue of mine?" he teased her good-naturedly. "Don't worry, my dear. I will show you. I will most definitely show you…"

All the objections Kira could have given at this moment were drowned in the incredible desire she felt for Dukat. She knew she would never have had any trouble keeping him at arm's length if they hadn't been forced together like this. But they were and she wanted him too much to be able to resist. She pushed her arms around his neck and he gasped yet again. 

"Do you like that?" she whispered. 

"Ah, yes…" he admitted, and she let her fingers follow the alien and yet so familiar ridges that went from his neck to his shoulders. She grabbed them lightly at first, but he moaned under her fingers.

"Press harder…" he begged and so she did, rubbing her fingers against them. They were softer and more pleasant to the touch than she would have imagined and positively more sensitive than she would ever have thought. She clawed at them with her nails and he hissed with pleasure. 

"Oh yes, Nerys. That feels so good."

Even now, Dukat was verbal, and she hadn't been with a man who was this talkative during sex before. Kira was surprised to feel how exciting that was. It enhanced the feelings in a very sensual way. She promised herself to tell Dukat if he was doing something right… 

His head was leaned back and he exposed his throat to her. She kept moving her hands against his neck and leaned forward to kiss him, but then she smiled wickedly. Where his collarbones met, there was a protrusion that mirrored the spoon-shaped ridge on his brow. Kira let her tongue slide over it, then she dipped her tongue into the hollow, swirling it around, and she smiled contentedly when she heard how Dukat's breath caught in his throat. She felt his hands move from her back to her head and his long fingers dug into her hair, pulling at it as he yielded to the pleasure she caused. He ground his hips against her and she pressed back, causing his erection to push against her. She wanted him, but at the same time she wanted to drag this moment out forever. She pushed all the thoughts of who he was and who she was to the farthest back of her mind. She would not let guilt get in the way. Not now, when they had gotten so far. 

"Oh Nerys…" he groaned. "I want you so much!"

She had imagined those words spoken from his lips so many times in her secret dreams. But nothing could have prepared her for the pleasure they caused her. 

"Tell me you want me too," he begged her, hoarsely. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I know you do, but I want to hear you say it…"

She looked at him. His eyes boring deep into her soul and she nodded. 

"I want you Dukat. I want you - just as much as you want me…" 

As her words faded he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the back of his quarters. Back to his bedroom and into his bed. 

* * *

Despite his self-confidence, despite his bantering and his bragging about him some day having Kira in his bed, he felt amazed that it was finally going to happen. He was burning up inside. The desire he felt for this woman had been building for years. Ever since that day he had grabbed her arm as she walked out of Odo's 'office' on Terok Nor, he had wanted her. He had let her go then out of hope that he would some day have her like this. He had never told her that he knew she was the one who was responsible for the Vaatrick murder, and she would never know. 

But that was over five years ago, and he had begun to believe that this would never happen. Now, as she lay there, with her head resting on his pillow he felt the passion almost swallowing him. He felt like a teenager. He wanted to tear her clothes off and push inside her in a split second. By the feel of it, it would be over just as quickly as well. He wanted this to last and he wanted to make love to her like he never made love to a woman before. 

She pushed herself up in sitting position and she watched him intently. The passion roared inside him when he saw the look on her face. Oh, she desired him, and now she wasn't hiding it either. He groaned when she reached out with her hand and planted it on his thigh. She started caressing him, slowly, firmly - back and forth - and he felt the tension in his groin become almost unbearable. Then she moved her hand closer to his aching member. Her nails were scratching at the insides of his thigh and she leaned toward him. Her soft breasts pressed against his arm and he was sitting there mesmerized, unable to move. All he could do was look at her as a seductive smile played in the corner of her mouth and her eyes burned towards him. His mind was concentrated between his legs, where her caresses became more insistent and moved closer to the place where he wanted her to touch him the most. When she finally reached between his legs and caressed him outside his pants he couldn't help but lean his head backwards and gasp. 

"Oh, Kira - don't do that…" he moaned. 

"Why not?" she teased with a seductive glint in her eyes. "Don't you like it?" 

He grabbed her hand in a firm grip and lifted it to his face. He kissed her palm and let his tongue slide out to caress her. She gasped too, and he realized that this, like everything else between them, was going to be a battle. A battle of wills and a battle of passions. 

"The problem is, my dear Major, that I might like it just a bit too much…" he said hoarsely. 

"Ah, but I thought Cardassians had more stamina than that…" she teased. 

"Normally we do, but you have to remember; I really want you, and I have wanted you for a very, very long time," he admitted honestly and leaned over her. Kira lifted her head slightly as she anticipated his kiss. He pressed his lips against hers again and the feel of her mouth was passionate and sweet. She tasted of Bajoran Spring wine and he let his tongue taste her thoroughly. She bit him gently, and let her tongue play with his. Their kisses deepened and soon they had to move apart to catch their breaths. 

"Oh, I like your kisses," Kira whispered and Dukat gasped at her words. He was surprised to hear her verbalize her feelings. He was grateful to have her in his bed. To hear her admit aloud that she was enjoying it was more than he had ever hoped for. He simply smiled and said: 

"Ah, it's that tongue of mine, isn't it?" He couldn't wait to show her what else he could do with his tongue. She hadn't seemed unwilling to let him demonstrate his skills… 

Right now he was restraining himself, taking his time to savor the moment. 

He moved his hands onto her stomach and did as he promised earlier and he was amazed to feel that they did reach around her waist. Then he moved them upward and felt her ribs through the cloth of her uniform. He let his hands rest under her breasts for a moment before he moved up to cup the soft mounds. He squeezed gently and felt her nipples harden even more against his palms. He enjoyed that for a moment and she arched her back and revealed her soft-skinned throat to him. He bent forward and started kissing and licking his way from her throat up to her chin. Then he nibbled lightly at her ear and she sighed. He moved his large hands over her breasts for a while before he moved them up to her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Her upper body pressed against his and he let his hands slide to her neck. The zipper of her uniform should be there somewhere… 

* * *

She could feel Dukat's hands move around her neck. They were softer than she expected and his skin was warmer than hers. She was surprised to feel that he was so gentle. His breath brushed against her cheek and her skin tingled. His soft kisses trailed from her throat up to her ear and the ache between her thighs grew more and more insistent. She wanted to reach out and pull him into her arms. She wanted to feel his body against hers. She would, she told herself, soon. He pulled at the zipper on the back of her uniform and together they managed to push it down to her waist. She could see his excitement and she knew that even if she would have wanted to, it was too late to stop what was happening. However, she didn't want to and even if she did, she couldn't have. Her desire for him was just as strong and she wanted this to last forever. 

"Sisko to Kira!" 

Kira started and she could see the flash of anger and disappointment in Dukat's eyes. 

"Kira here?" she responded breathlessly. 

"Are you okay?" Sisko's voice sounded concerned. Kira cleared her throat. 

"Yes, I am fine. There's nothing wrong with me." 

"The transporters are on-line now, Major. I can transport you to your own quarters if you like."

Dukat looked at her in sheer horror, and she was sure the expression on her face mirrored his. What was she going to do now? She didn't want to leave. She couldn't leave. But what was Sisko going to say if she told him she wanted to stay? What would the rest of her crewmates think if she stayed in Dukat's quarters - voluntarily? 

Don't leave… he mimicked at her, and Kira's decision was made. 

"That's all right, Captain. I am going to stay right where I am. Dukat and I have some things we need to talk about."

"At 2500 hours?" Sisko said with disbelief. 

"Yes, Captain. I'd prefer it if you didn't disturb us. It is rather important…" Kira said and blushed. She'd have to deal with the repercussions later. Right now, she couldn't leave. 

"All right. As you wish." Sisko said and cut the link. 

Dukat stared at her. Then he leaned forward and pulled her into his embrace. She straddled him where he was sitting at the edge of the bed. He dug his head between her breasts and caressed them as his breathing became ragged. Her choice to stay with him had obviously made him even more aroused and she could feel his insistent erection press against her. She wiggled closer and he gasped when her crotch came into contact with his. His hands flew from her breasts down to her hips and he pressed her urgently against him. 

"Touch me, Dukat," she begged. 

His eyes were fixed on her face as his hands moved from the firm grip on her hips and down between her legs. She gasped as his hand snaked its way in between her thighs and caressed her there. His movements were firm but careful not to hurt her. The heavy fabric was in the way, but it also enhanced the feelings, which traveled to her most sensitive areas. In feverish movements Kira started pulling her clothes off and as soon as he realized what she was doing he helped her. 

* * *

"Ah, Nerys. You are perfect. So exquisite…" 

She was more beautiful than any other woman he had ever taken to his bed before. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her breasts were perfectly shaped with wonderfully erect, rose-colored nipples, and they filled his hands perfectly. Her skin was pale, like the sands of a Cardassian desert, and he finally found out that the skin on her breasts was indeed as soft as Tholian silk. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He let his agile tongue swirl around it lightly before he suckled it. 

"Oh, yes, that's nice. Oh, I love that tongue of yours," she moaned, and he doubled his efforts. He repeated the movement several times and she kept moaning louder and ground her hips against his moving hand. He understood how badly she wanted him. He could feel her roughly gripping his hair. He didn't even flinch. He was beyond caring. His mouth on her breasts, his hand between her legs and her excitement was all that mattered. 

She started pulling at his shirt and he groaned. At times like these he almost wished the clothes would just melt away… He let go of her and he leaned back as she started pulling his shirt off. 

Getting their clothes off mattered…

* * *

They helped each other and soon they both stood by his bed, naked. She stared at him in disbelief. He was magnificent. He was slim, but muscular. He looked taller than usual without his clothes. His arms and legs were beautifully shaped and she saw the scales of his neck-ridges travel down his upper arms down to his elbows where they faded into his gray skin. His stomach was flat and covered with smaller scales, which were almost silver-colored. His ridges had taken on a darkened hue that bordered on charcoal. His chest was beautifully sculpted with taut muscles and Kira was relieved to see that his erection looked rather familiar. 

"Oh Prophets, Dukat," she whispered. "I had no idea you were so beautiful…"

* * *

Her body pressing against his, her soft breasts rubbing the sensitive ridges on his chest. His erection touching the softness of her flat stomach. All these sensations traveled into his mind and they were all he could think of. 

He leaned forward to kiss her and the urgency in his need almost threw him off balance. Kira folded her arms around his neck and deliberately rubbed his sensitized neck-ridges and he hissed. He put his arms around her waist and lifted her so that her feet no longer touched the floor. Then he grabbed her buttocks and she threw her legs around him. Without so much as a warning she slid down on him and he let out a low growl. He hadn't planned it to happen so quickly and so suddenly. He suspected that she hadn't either from the surprised gasp she let out, but now there was no return. Feeling her soft flesh grip around him made him almost dizzy and without effort he lifted her up slightly and let her slide back down. He repeated that movement a few times and she whimpered every time he thrust deep inside her. She threw her head back and did what she could to meet his movements, but it wasn't the best position to be able to control their actions. With her clinging to him he stumbled back to bed and put her down without ever breaking contact. 

He felt like he would die if they would drift apart even for an instant. 

Having her lying on her back on his bed was a much better position. Now he could pull back and drive into her with much better force. She whimpered underneath him and wrapped her legs around him. Her hands grabbed his buttocks to urge him on. He felt the tension building and he moaned. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer so he pulled back and had to smile when she protested. 

"Dukat, what are you doing?" But her words faded when he kneeled between her thighs and pulled her into his lap. Having her lying down while he was sitting gave him all the access he wanted to her most sensitive spots. His hands traveled in between them and his nimble fingers started caressing her at the same time as he thrust into her with a steady rhythm. 

* * *

When Dukat pulled away she was ready to scream and claw at him, but he didn't stay away for long. He just withdrew long enough to give him more ability to caress her. In an instant he was back inside her and when she felt his hand between her thighs, rubbing her most sensitive spot, her mind went reeling. The steady thrusts and the light pressure of his hand sent her over the edge in a matter of seconds. She cried out in abandon as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her body, and she felt him thrust inside her only once or twice more before he joined her. When the orgasm subsided he pulled her into his arms and held her with a surprising tenderness. She relaxed against him and his arms flew up around her waist and he hugged her close. 

"I love you, Nerys," he whispered. "I've loved you for a very long time…" 

She didn't know what to say. He put himself on the line in a way she never expected from Dukat. She never considered him particularly brave. But for him to admit to his feelings for her like this. That was brave. She knew he meant it, she had seen it in his eyes many times before although she never admitted it, even to herself. She didn't respond to his words in a similar fashion. She couldn't - at least not yet. What she did though was lean forward and kiss him. She knew only one thing right now - she wanted more. Nothing had ever felt so fulfilling and so right. Despite their past and despite their differences, she wanted more, much more than this…

He pulled away just a little and looked straight into her eyes and then he said:

"Let me love you again, Nerys. Let me have this night with you…"

She nodded and kissed him again. What would happen in the future was anybody's guess, but tonight she would savor each moment in her lover's arms…

"You still haven't showed me what you can do with that tongue of yours!" she laughed. 

Dukat chuckled and fell back on the bed, pulling her with him. She lay on top of him and his hands roamed over her body, soon awakening the passion they had just begun to satiate. 

~ the end ~


End file.
